terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of Uranus
The Eye of Uranus is a War Mode boss, one of the three Godly Bosses (The others being Athena's Brain and Cerbeworm) and is a much stronger version of the Eye of Cthulhu. It is the only source of Souls of Right, which are used in many War Mode magic weapons. To summon it, use an Optical Mirror at night, or wait for it to spawn in the Eye Forest biome at night. The Battle * Once summoned, the debuff Uranus' Gaze affects everyone in the world. This debuff lasts until the Eye of Uranus dies or retreats. * It starts by shooting out blue flames that cause the Frostburn debuff, and then ramming into a target shortly after. * It will also summon one Servant of Uranus when hit, much like the King Slime. * Once it reaches 40,000 / 60,000 , its pupil is replaced by a mandible. * Instead of firing singular flames, it fires a continuous blue laser that no longer causes the Frostburn debuff. * Its ramming attack is now quicker, and it teleports behind a target before it rams. * It will occasionally release heart particles. When it does this it heals 200 every second until damaged * Once it reaches 20,000 , it begins attacking nearly twice as fast, and the illusions formed by the Uranus' Gaze debuff now deal damage. The Battle (Expert Mode) * Its stats are boosted by 1.5x, and it moves faster. * Once summoned, the debuff Uranus' Gaze affects everyone in the world. This debuff lasts until the Eye of Uranus dies or retreats. * It starts its attack pattern by firing slightly homing blue flames that cause the Frostburn debuff three times from it's pupil * After it does this, it spins around rapidly and spawns 5-7 Guardians of Uranus before ramming into the player twice * It doesn't summon servants of Uranus when damaged, but instead summons them in groups of 2-5 at random points. * Once it reaches half life, its pupil is replaced with a mandible. * Instead of firing homing blue fires, it begins to fire servants of uranus at the player rapidly * Afterwards, it teleports around the player twice before ramming into them at a very high speed * It will occasionally fire a continuous blue laser that causes the Icarus debuff, forcing the player to stay on the ground unless there's platforms or a minecart nearby. The lower health the EoU has left determines how long Icarus is in effect. * Once it reaches 35,000 , the illusions formed by Uranus' Gaze now deal damage. Drops * 45-50 Souls of Right (100%) (50-75 in Expert Mode) * Staff of Titans (25%) * 20 * Eye of Uranus Treasure Bag (100%, Expert Mode only) Only one of the following will be dropped: * Mask of Uranus (33.3%) * Headband of Flight (33.3%) * Goggles of Heaven (33.3%) Notes * The old design for the Eye of Uranus is to the right. * After beating the Eye of Uranus for the first time, the Ocular Assistant will spawn if housing is available. * If you have a gravity globe, the Icarus debuff won't cause as much of a problem. Trivia * Despite being a Godly Boss, the spelling of its name seems to be taken from the planet Uranus, rather than the god Ouranos. ** Ouranos was the Greek Primordial Deity of the Heavens, the father of Kronos, and husband of Gaia. Caelus is his Roman Counterpart. Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:War Mode